Rocco's Sister
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Morgana Della Rocco. Better known as Ana, Rocco's little sister is an actress who join Rocco in destroying the Russians that night and meeting the MacManus brothers for the first time. Follow her as she helps the Brothers in their calling. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**here it is! rewritten i would like to take this time and thank littlemija69 for Helping me with this, you guys should check out her Boondock Saints' story Speak in Riddles. It's awesome! Well i hope you like it! Review please and let me know how i did!**

* * *

><p>Having a brother like mine was starting to get on my last nerve, the fact that I was now dressed in a cleaning lady outfit standing by the elevator waiting for my stupid ass brother to change for a job his boss gave him was in its own right ridiculous. My Brother, simply known by our shared last name 'Rocco' was a package boy for Papa Joe Yakavetta; he had been since high school. I, much to my mother's happiness went to college, got a degree and actually got a job.<p>

"Alright, how do I look?" I heard my brother ask as he walked out of the janitorial closet. I looked at him for a moment before falling into a fit of laughter. He looked utterly ridiculous in his waiter's uniform with the name Jaffar on the tag.

"It's not that funny," he grumbled putting his six-shooter in his chest pocket. I stared at him, why was I here? I had a class later today and I was here to help my brother shoot some Russians—two—that he could easily do on his own so why was I here? Simply because of my estranged mother who always happened to be gone. 'Take care of your brother Morgana, don't let him do anything stupid'. Roc's whole life was full of stupid.

"Hey space cadet, can ya keep up?" 'Jaffar' said from halfway down the hallway. I run to catch up to him, he hands me a small pistol and I stared down at its sleekness. "Just stand outside and if I need you I'll yell."

"Yell what?" I ask.

"What do you mean 'yell what'?"

"We need a code word. We all know you yell at everything." I hear him groan and I smile to myself.

"Fine I'll yell Banana."

I hide a laugh as I imagine my brother yelling banana when he was in trouble. We get to the door and Rocco motions for me to move off to the side. I watched him knock on the door and promptly get pulled in. I stared in shock before what happened fully sets in.

"Fucking hell!" I said as I tried to open the door only to find it locked. Oh come on really, don't do this on me lord. Suddenly I face palmed and pulled the key card and slid it in: denied. I groaned as I hear my brother scream something about not killing him because he was the Funny Man. Typical, in time of need he forgets the code word. After a few minutes I finally entered the room and the sight that welcomed me was unexpected. My brother pacing and two jokers were laughing.

"What did you do? Fuckin'... what the fuckin' fuck! Who the fuck, fucked this fuckin'? Fuck. How did you two fuckin', fucks? ... FUCK!" My brother yells, I took that time to count the bodies that lay dead in the room. There were nine, lovely.

"Certainly illustrates the diversity of the word." one of the men said. They hadn't noticed my presence yet; I studied the two men dressed in black. The older looking one with brownish hair was the one who spoke. His companion stood a few feet away from Rocco with a grin planted on his face; his hair was really brown. Taking advantage of the fact that they didn't notice me, I leaned against the wall and watched as Rocco goes into a tizzy.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rocco asked them, "What, huh! WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? ANSWERS! I WANT FUCKIN' ANSWERS!"

I smiled at this, but my smile soon turned into a frown as one of the men smacked Rocco and told him to get a hold of himself. I decided then to make my present known.

"Leave it to you to forget the code word," I said walking into the light. The two men jump and lifted their guns to aim at me. I roll my eyes and put my hands up in mock surrender. "Just makin sure you're not killing my brother."

They look at Rocco who nods. The second man, the one who had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, walks up to Rocco.

"Yeah, get a hold of yourself," he said slapping him. My brother jumps on him and starts beating on him. I groan and attempt to pull Roc off the poor man. After succeeding, I punched him.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

"Nine," was all I said as I walked to the window to walk out. I heard someone say something about meeting at Rocco's house. I turned to Rocco who was walking towards the door; I ran to catch up with him.

"So your friends?"

"Yeah, Connor and Murphy MacManus," Rocco said as we get in the elevator I press the button and turn to my brother. Papa Joe told him there were two. I'm no genius but I know nine is a hell of a lot more than two. "What?" he asked. I shook my head as we reached the lobby and walked out of the hotel. I started towards my car. "You coming?" Rocco called out.

"I have a class in twenty. I'll be around after." He nodded and I headed to The Grand Majestic Theater that I ran with my friend, Tess. I entered to see the kids in the improv class sitting on the chairs on stage. I smiled as I walked up to them; they were talking about Connor and Murphy. Slightly confused, I asked them what they were talking about. Kyle, an excited 12-year-old, smiled as he began to tell the story.

"These two guys killed two Russian spies out of self defense. I guess they go-"

"It wasn't spies, Kyle, they were part of the Russian mob." a girl corrected.

"Anyways!" I laugh as he glared at the girl. "They got in a bar fight on St. Patties Day and the Russians came back the next day and tried to beat them up." I frowned at that; the way Kyle talked about them made them seem like some kind of Saints. He grinned as he proclaimed Connor and Murphy 'awesome'.

"Well, now that the class is up-to-date on current events, let's get to it, shall we?" I asked with a smile.

"Umm...Miss Della Rocco?" Shannon, a quiet 10-year-old said. I looked at her and gave her a smile. "Why are you wearing a cleaning lady uniform?"

I laughed and explained that it was part of an exercise for the day. Their faces brightened as I explained the exercise. As soon as I was done, they began the game. An hour later the parents began to arrive to pick their children up. Kyle smiled as his mother entered the theater as his turn came. His voice got louder and prouder as he pretended he was a big shot lawyer defending Goldilocks. As class ended, I noticed Tess walking towards me with a folder.

"Chicago got approved." she said with a smile. "The whole cast is excited."

"That's great," I said, returning her smile.

"You better be auditioning," she remarked. I nodded and swung my messenger bag over my shoulder. I told her goodbye and walked out of the theater.

"Miss Della Rocco?" a small voice said. I turned to find Shannon standing with her mother. I offered them a smile as I reached them. Before I got a word in, her mother began talking.

"Thank you very much, Miss Della Rocco. Ever since Shanny's been in your class, she's opened up more in class and is getting better grades. You are an angel in this dirty world. I hope you know that." I smiled and thanked her.

"I'll see you in two days, okay, Shan?" She smiled and waved 'bye' as I got into my car and made my way to Rocco's house.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

I used my key to enter the apartment where Rocco, Blue Eyes, and the other brother were talking. They stopped instantly as I walked in. I watched them eye the two pizzas I picked up on the way there. I sat it on the counter in the kitchen before turning to the boys, who were back into their previous conversation,

"Pizza good for you men?" I asked.

"As long as you paid, 'lil bit," Rocco said with a grin; I picked up a wooden spoon and threw it at him.

"Call me 'lil bit one more fucking time big brother." The boys chuckled. Rocco steadily worked himself into a humorous frenzy.

"This is some heavy shit. This is like Lone Ranger-heavy man. Fuck it! There's so much shit that pisses me off. You guys should recruit 'cause I am sick and fuckin' tired of walkin' down the street waitin' for one of these assholes to get me, y'know?"

Blue eyes chuckled. "Hallelujah, Jaffar," he said.

"So you're not just talkin' mob guys. You're talkin' anyone, right? Even like pimps and drug dealers and all that shit?" Rocco asked. I grabbed a plate full of pizza and walked over to Rocco as the boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Well fuck, you guys could do this every day," Rocco said, before turning to me. "Where's my pizza?"

"I am not your maid." I smacked him the back of the head.

"Ow, what the fuck?" I just smirk as the boys get up and bring the whole box over.

"We're like 7-Eleven. We ain't always doing business, but we're always open," blue-eyes stated.

"Nicely put," the other replied.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Ana Della Rocco," I stated.

"It's Morgana. Mom had a thing for King Arthur stories," Rocco said with a smirk. Blue Eyes introduces himself as Murphy MacManus. So that left the other as Connor MacManus.

"So Rocco never mentioned a sister," Connor said. I looked at Rocco and gave him a 'really' look. He grumbled something that sounded like 'they never asked'.

Throughout the night after the pizza came, we started partying hard. The second pizza box was surrounded by Guinness cans as we talk about stupid shit, sitting at the round table. Connor and Murphy were explaining what happened earlier today. I felt myself laughing more than I had in a while. Rocco decided to put on one of the boy's masks. Rocco's girlfriend's—named Donna—cat Skippy lounged on the table next to me. I petted him as Rocco started complaining that Connor and Murphy ruined him. I laughed at Rocco's face as Murphy tells him to take credit for what they did.

"Yeah, fuck it. If you think about it, it's all you can do really. You can't tell him it was us. Go in braggin' and shit," Murphy said. I laughed and got up to go to the kitchen to get another beer. I heard Connor tell Rocco to climb the corporate ladder and I frowned at the thought. My brother, the Package boy, climbing up the Mobster Ladder. Rocco suddenly started yelling about how he deserved it. I walked toward the table as the boys nodded in agreement.

"They're fuckin' me man! Hey, they can suck my pathetic little dick. And I'll dip my nuts in marinara sauce just so the fat fucks can get a taste of home while they're at it. That's it, it's done, I'm doing it." I stopped to adjust the bottom of my shirt as Rocco's frenzy got worse. I went to sit down as Rocco slams his fist down on the table next to Murphy's gun. The gun went off with a bang! I fell to the ground, screaming.

"Is it dead?" I heard Rocco yell. I looked up and the gun had blown the lounging cat right off the table. A softball-sized hole was blasted in the wall as a large splatter of blood sprayed the area surrounding the hole.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ROC? I WAS JUST SITTING THERE!" I screamed as I struggled to get up. "YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED ME!"

"I can't fuckin' believe that just happened!" Murphy said. I fell back down with tears in my eyes.

"Are ya okay?" Murphy asked, helping me up. I look at Rocco and growl.

"Shit," he said as I launched at him and started punching him. I felt one of the boys start to pull me off.

"You don't ever think, do you?" I yelled, "First the hotel, now this! What the hell, Roc!"

"I'm sorry, Morgana," he said. I glared at him as Murphy sat me on the couch. I looked at the wall, then to Rocco. I agreed with Murphy; I couldn't believe what just happened. As I thought back, I stopped and started laughing. My brother and new friends stared at me confused. As soon as I was able to breathe, I pointed at Rocco.

"You did not fucking ask if it was dead?" I asked, only to start laughing again. Murphy looked at me and shook his head as he lets out a chuckle. He said something in a different language and I was momentarily awestruck. Murphy looked at me and our eyes connected. I turned away, cursing those damn blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, Review please!<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	2. Chapter 2

****I Would like to Thank inkdeep for putting this story on their alert! And to Littlemija69 For being a great help with this story! ****

**Chapter two**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**The Next Morning-**

The first thing I noticed when I got up that morning were the arms wrapped around my waist. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 11:30, then to the man who had me wrapped up like a cocoon. I smiled realizing it was Murphy. Rocco woke up and stumbled past the wall with Skippy guts on it. There was a crooked picture hanging in the middle of it. I laughed and attempted to get up, but Murphy held me tighter. Connor stood up from his position on the couch and sent me a smirk before he followed Rocco outside. I started shaking Murphy so I could get up.

"Murphy, wake up!" I said. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Man could get use to this," he mumbled. I blushed and stood up. Murphy followed, asking where our brothers were. I told him outside and went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle before I walked outside to find Connor and Murphy yelling at my brother,

"Fuck it! What kind of flowers ya want at your funeral, ya dumb wop? This is the last time I'll see you. Bye-bye, ya stupid son of a bitch," Murphy yelled. Rocco walked away, telling us to bury the cat. I looked at the brothers.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We think that his boss sent him in there as a suicide mission," Murphy said, taking my hand as we walk back to the apartment. I smiled at him as I walked into the kitchen, asking if they wanted breakfast. They looked at me like I just appeared naked in front of them.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed and started cooking. The boys soon joined me, watching me cook and talking about who they were going to go after. I was caught up cooking and didn't hear the boys ask me something. I felt someone poking me and turned to find Connor smirking at me. "What?"

"We want to know what ye do?" Connor asked.

I smiled and told them about my after school Drama classes for the youth, about Kyle who thought they were awesome, which caused them to laugh, about Shannon who reminded me of a younger me. I even told them about the fact that we were putting on _Chicago _for our summer production. The boys started to help themselves to the food as I talked. The conversation quickly went to my brother and what happened at the hotel:

"So, why were you there?"

"My mom has it in her head that I can keep Roc safe; keep him from doing anything stupid," I explained, causing them to laugh, I glared at them as I ate my eggs. Once I was done, I stood up and decided that we should probably clean up the cat; Lord knows Rocco or Donna would never do it. As I cleaned up, I started to tell the brothers about some of the cast members we had going and becoming some of Yakavetta men and becoming drug whores; they told me about their ma, and the trouble they got into back in Ireland. Connor was in the middle of a hilarious story when the phone rang. Murphy, who is watching TV, answered and I heard his side of the conversation.

"Hold on. How is it he gets to watch TV?" I asked. Connor just grinned and rolled his eyes. I shook my head as Murphy hung up.

"Who was it?" Connor asked.

"Rocco. He sounded half crazy," Murphy answered. I laughed just as Donna and her friend Rayvie entered the apartment. They were consummate junky sluts. And now they were very doped up and giddy; probably coming back from a party. Why they decided that moment to come home after a couple weeks, I will never know, but I was kind of hoping to be out of here before she found out her cat was dead.

"Here kitty, kitty... kitty," Donna said, gazing around. I rolled my eyes and looked at the boys, who shook their heads. "Oh, hello, who are you?" She was looking at the boys. I glared at her; I know she's not hitting on the boys when she's supposed to be with Rocco.

"What the fuck you glaring at, bitch?" Rayvie asked. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Murphy, pulling him into a kiss. I turned to Connor and did the same.

"Keep your slutty hands off of my boys," I said, "Wouldn't want them to get a disease." I marched off into the bathroom to take a shower, which I soon regretted because this place was a hell hole, but what could I do? I had to get the smell of pizza, beer and smoke off of me.

Once out, I found Donna and Rayvie laying on the couch; Connor is spit-shining his boots by the window. I walked into the kitchen as Murphy lit his cigarette on the gas stove and poured some salt in a pot of water with a handful of pennies. I jumped up on the counter to watch Murphy. He looked up and smiled at me. I asked him what languages he could speak. He told me English, Gaelic, Spanish, Russian, Italian, German and French. I stared at him in wonder; this man just became a wet dream. "How?" I asked.

"Ma thought it would be good for us," Connor said with a smirk. "But don't go making us say random things just so you could get off." I blushed and looked away.

Suddenly, Rocco bursts through the door, hysterical. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shouting about how we had to pack our shit and get out of here. I pulled on my sneakers and stared at him. Connor asked what happened and he goes off about how '_he killed them_'. I looked at him confused; my brother killed someone? I smirked as Donna tried to get his attention but failed effortlessly.

Murphy asked Rocco something and he denied him information again as he started shoving a vase into my hands. I looked between it and my brother confused before shrugging. I grabbed my keys and bag from the table. My brother and the MacManus' went back and forth before Roc finally gave in and started telling us about how Papa Joe sold him out and when he went to Lakeview Deli and found out that Joe had told everyone he was dead, and he just lost it. Donna and Rayvie yelled his name in sync and he turned in rage.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Where's my cat?" she whispered.

"I killed your fuckin' cat, you druggie bitch!" Rocco yelled, dropping the bag in his hand.

"You... Oh God, why?" she cried.

"I felt it would bring closure to our relationship!" I almost fell over laughing; Connor put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling.

"You killed my... my..." She stopped, unsure of the cat's name.

"Your _what_? Your fuckin' _what_?" Rocco asked.

"My, my..." Rocco put his gun to his head.

"Your what, bitch? I'll shoot myself in the head if you can tell me that cat's name! Go ahead... Your what? Your precious little..."

"Pee... Per.. Skippy." Rocco groaned.

"Bitch! What color was it?" he snapped.

"It was... It was..." she answered timidly.

"Male or female, bitch?"

"Don't you yell at her, you fuckin' prick!" Rayvie yelled.

"Shut your fat ass, Rayvie! I can't buy a pack of smokes without running into nine guys you fucked," Rocco shouted as he pointed the gun in Rayvie's face this time, who started to cry. I giggled and shifted the vase. Donna told him not to talk to her like that, which made me laugh; she sent me a glare. Rocco yelled 'come on' and I followed him outside. I offered him my apartment until things got cleared up and as I get closer to my Honda, I hear him shout my name.

"Why in the hell are you holding a vase?" he asked. I flipped him off. He laughed and got into the car. I rolled my eyes. I drove to my apartment and shut the car off. I sat there and thought about what had just happened and started to laugh. A knock on the window brought me out of my fit and I turned to see Tess. I smiled.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"Rocco's," I answered getting out. She shook her head and handed me a folder.

"All the info you need for auditions. I'll see you then." I nodded and walked into my building. I climbed the five floors to get to my apartment—the elevator hadn't worked in years—and Rocco complained every time he made the trek to my place. So I'll probably hear them before I see them. I opened the door and a small bark welcomed me home. Genesis, my Dalmatian, ran up to me, almost knocking me over.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She wagged her tail and picked up the leash with her mouth. I smiled and hooked her up. After walking Genesis, I found Rocco and the boys at my door.

"I do believe you have a key Rocco," I said. Genesis barked and put her nose into Connor's hand. He petted her as I unlocked the door. We entered and I unhooked Genesis who settled herself on her bed.

"What's her name?" Connor asked.

"Genesis," I replied with a smile. The dog looked at me shortly. "I'm sorry for bothering you, oh-great-one." She gave me a doggy smile and settled back down.

"We're going back out tonight," Rocco started to say, "and we don't know what time we'll be back."

I nodded and sat down. Rocco turned the TV on and then proceeded to fight with Connor for the controller. I took this time to read over the information packet that Tess gave me. She made a list of who was auditioning on what day; I groaned upon finding out I had to be at auditions tonight. I felt someone sit next to me and heard the sound of some western playing on the TV. I turned to find Murphy looking at me. I met his eyes and smiled before standing up.

"Where ya goin'?" Connor asked from his spot in my grandfather's old chair.

"I have to help with audition," I explained. I changed into cleaner clothes and walked out of the apartment, leaving the boys to watch some western on the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wanna Thank Littlemija69 for helping me out!**

**Chapter three:**

* * *

><p>Tonight, the main cast was auditioning so they weren't going to be boring, but it was going to be a long night. I let my mind wonder to what Rocco, Murphy and Connor were up to.<p>

"Ana!" Tess said. I looked at her; she motioned towards the stage as Jessica Collins walked onstage. Jessica was auditioning for the part of Roxie.

"What monologue are you using?" I asked.

"It's an excerpt from _All's Well That Ends Well_," Jessica answered. Tess nodded and Jessica began. "I confess, here on my knees, before high heaven and you, that before you, and next unto high heaven, I love your son."

Once Jessica was finished, she informed them that she would be singing some song from a Disney movie that came out last year. I sighed as she began singing '_Color of the Wind_' from _Pocahontas_. I took some notes on how she used the whole stage and finally, the song ended and I'm off in my own little world again.

"Morgana Della Rocco!" I hear DeeDee announce. I jumped and looked at her confused, then I looked at Tess, who was grinning.

"I don't have anything prepared, Tess," I said. She just pointed to the stage and I frowned, standing up from my seat. I made my way to the stage. It's not that I don't like performing; it's just, I haven't felt the same since my best friend Ruby died, which is why I started teaching. Suddenly Glenn Close's monologue in 101 _Dalmatians_ came to mind. Smiling, I walked backstage and grabbed a fake fur coat. I walked back onstage and smirked at Tess.

"_You beasts! But I'm not beaten yet. You've won the battle, but I'm about to win the wardrobe. My spotty puppy coat is in plain sight and leaving tracks._" I growled getting into the Cruella De Vil's character. "_In a moment I'll have what I came for, while all of you will end up as sausage meat, alone on some sad, plastic plate. Dead and medium red. No friends, no family, no pulse. Just slapped between two buns, smothered in onions, with fries on the side. Cruella De Vil has the last laugh!_" and with that I started laughing like a madwoman. I saw Tess roll her eyes as she laughed. I thought for a moment, looking for a song, and smiled. I began singing 'Who Will Save Your Soul' by _Jewel_.

"_People living their lives for you on TV,  
>Say they're better than you, you agree.<br>She says 'Hold my calls' from behind those cold brick walls,  
>Says 'Come here, boy, there ain't nothing for free.'<br>Another doctor's bill, a lawyer's bill, another cute cheap thrill,  
>You know you love him if you put him in your will<em>."

Once I finished, Tess clapped before writing something down on her clipboard. Returning to my seat, I glared at her. "You did great," she said. I stuck my tongue out as DeeDee called the next person.

"How many more do we have?" I asked, looking down at my evaluation sheet.

"About three; Mike's going to be late," Tess answered. I groaned as some new person walked on stage. They introduced themselves and began their monologue and song, which both were from some old movie. Finally after three more auditions, I was able to leave.

"You up to getting some food?" Tess asked. I grinned and nodded. We walked to our usual place and ordered. "So how's your brother?"

"Annoying as ever," I said, deciding not to tell Tess about his latest adventures with the sexy MacManus boys. We decided to talk about who auditioned tonight. Suddenly, she turned the conversation to me.

"Why haven't you auditioned for us earlier, Ana?" she asked. I looked down. "I mean, I knew you in college and you went wild auditioning. I didn't understand how you and Ruby had time for all those productions that you did." I frowned. "Whatever happened to Ruby?" she asked. "After our sophomore year, she just disappeared."

I got really uncomfortable and stood up. "I don't really want to talk about Ruby," I said. She frowned but nodded. Our food eventually came and we began eating and reminiscing about our college years.

* * *

><p>-The Boy's POV-<p>

**Meanwhile at the _SinBin_, Vincenzo enters and shuffles past the bar where the brothers stood. He walked through a bead curtain at the back of the busy porno house. The boys followed him. The boys wound down some long dark hallways with Rocco leading the way until they reached a green door. The boys stood, side by side, directly in front of it. Rocco was just behind them. The three pulled identical .9mm's and the boys pulled on their masks. Rocco put on a mask that he made from a dock worker's cotton hat.**

"**Okay Roc, this is..." Murphy started to say, but he turned and was instantly taken with laughter at Rocco's appearance. Connor turned and had the same reaction.**

"**What? You guys got masks," Rocco said. They started pointing and laughing.**

"**You look like Mush Mouth from **_**Fat Albert**_," **Murphy said through his laughter. Rocco took off his mask.**

"**Fine! Fuck it! When we're done she can I.D. me. I don't care. Just tryin' to be professional, but no..."**

"**No. No. It looks good. C'mon, put it back on. It's good. Ya look fuckin' scary man," Connor said, still laughing. He begrudgingly put it back on. They resumed their positions. "Okay Roc. Now, are ya sure that you're O-B-kay-B?" Connor asked, laughing along with Murphy just before all three of them burst into the room, climbed up a few steps and are in a small round room with a couch in it. A topless dancer sat on the couch, smoking and drinking coffee, in front of three big black steel doors with money slots in them. Rocco seized her, put a hand over her mouth and a gun to her head.**

"**Which one is he in?" he asked. "And don't pretend you don't know who the fuck I'm talking about." She pointed to the middle door. "What's his routine?"**

"**H-h-he jerks off in there. Th-then he puts money through the slot and I raise the door," she explained.**

"**How?" Murphy asked. She pointed to an orange button. Each door has a button to the left of it.**

"**Then what?"**

"**He watches me do my thing and f-finishes himself off," she answered.**

**Rocco was looking through the peep hole down on Vincenzo. He was still holding the terrified, crying dancer. They backed up and focused on the money slot. A hundred dollar bill came through. Connor gave it to the dancer. The boys began to recite their prayer. Rocco was smiling and excitedly, he still hangs on to the now hyperventilating dancer. They pressed the button. The door went straight up; Vincenzo had one moment of shock before Connor and Murphy decimated him through the glass with silenced bullets. The glass silently splintered and began to fall in chunks. His chest exploded, sputtering medallions and bits of gold chain inside the booth. The dancer fainted and Rocco laid her down gently. The boys stepped down in the boot and began their ritual. They finished and turned around to see Rocco is immersed in grabbing the unconscious dancer's breast. They pulled up their masks.**

"**What the fuck are you doing?" Connor hissed.**

"**I-I'll tip her!" he hastily said, standing with his arms raised.**

"**We've teamed up with a sex offender," Murphy said.**

"**So, when are you getting a plastic fuck doll?" Connor asked.**

"**All right. I'm sorry. I'm pathetic," Rocco said, getting up and started to toss money on her as the boys giggled.**

**Just then two more bills came through the slots of the other two doors, which have remained closed. Murphy looked through left peep hole; Connor looked through the right. Smiles spread across their faces and they looked at each other. They switched and each looked through the other guy's peep hole.**

"**What? What is it?" Rocco asked.**

"**This place is like a scumbag yard sale," Connor told him.**

"**We gotta come down here once a week and clean house," Murphy remarked. Rocco looked in one. He mumbled an 'oh, wow' as he crossed and checked out the other one.**

"**You sure about this guy?" he asked.**

"W**hat if they were paying to watch your sister?" Connor asked.**

"A**s long as you're sure," was Rocco's reply. The boys looked at each other affirmatively. **"**Oh man. You gotta let me do these guys. I'm such a moron. I gotta make up for the tit thing," Rocco started to beg.**

"**No way. I've been waitin' for this asshole," Connor said, remembering the hospital incident.**

"**Aw, c'mon. I gotta clear my family name here. I've brought shame to the house of Della Rocco," Rocco continued to beg.**

"**Give the guy a shot," Murphy told his brother. "Then we'll tell Ana of the shame he's caused." Connor thought it over.**

"**Rocco, this is the real deal. We must kill without hesitation, without guilt or remorse. Evil man, dead man," Connor stated, readying his gun and making sure Rocco knew the real deal. Rocco turned serious and nodded his head. Connor replaced the clip in his gun and handed it over to Rocco; Murphy did the same. Rocco stood with one in each hand, aiming one gun at each door.**

**The boys both placed a finger on the appropriate orange buttons, as Rocco slowly cocked his head back. With wide eyes, he thrust his head forward. The doors flew up; Rocco fired both guns.**

"**Yeah, take it, take it!" he shouted as he shot. Both men in the booths were destroyed. Rocco then crossed his arms and fired two more shots from each gun. On the opposing walls of each booth, two identical bullet holes appeared.**

"**Wyatt fuckin' Earp, man!" he yelled. They began to walk out of the room. "You guys gotta teach me that prayer, man. That's some good shit."**

"**Forget it. It's a family prayer. My father, his father before him, that sort of shit," Connor informed him.**

"**C'mon!" Rocco whined. Murphy flicked his nose and they began to walk out of **_**SinBin**_, **finished with their duties for the night.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please Review!<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. i hope you guys like it! Please Review and stuff**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four;<strong>

-Later that night- back to Morgana's POV-

I fell onto the chair looking at the boys and grabbing Murphy's beer and taking a gulp. "Hey!" he said, snatching it back.

"Well I wasn't going to take Roc's; he backwashes," I explained.

"Do not!" Rocco snapped.

"Do so!" I snapped back. That was the end of the conversation as we sat for about an hour watching Rambo, until Rocco stood up.

"I'm fucking hungry," he said. After that, we decided to walk to a diner near my apartment. I jumped onto Murphy's back.

"To the coffee house!" I shouted. "Rocco owes me dinner anyway." We moved out of the apartment and to the street. It wasn't long until we reached the diner. When we got there, Rocco automatically stared talking about the next hit. I rolled my eyes as my burger was delivered.

"Let's talk some business here. I know a sick fuck... makes the ones we been doing look like altar boys. Worst night of my life when I met this guy," Rocco said as I attacked my burger. The three men's attention shifted to me.

"What?" I asked after swallowing. Murphy smiled.

"My kind of woman," he said causing me to blush. Connor reached over and stole some French fries. I glared at him as Rocco cleared his throat.

"Can you stop trying to take my friends?" he asked. I smiled innocently.

"Can't help that I'm prettier than you," I teased. He flipped me off as he started to retell his story. I only half-listened, getting bits and pieces.

"The guy never says a fuckin' word to me. We're driving for 25 minutes. Never a sigh, no throat clearing, nothing. And his face? Blank, man. Just nothing there," Rocco said, "We pull up to the house and I get out and sit on the hood as this dude makes his way up to the house. The dog kept barking, man, then nothing. He shot the fucking dog man. I didn't see what he was doing while he was in there."

I looked at Rocco as he told the story but I couldn't hear him. All I could think about my best friend of 20 years, Ruby Johnston. Our mothers met at some art class they both were taking and their friendship continued through Ruby and me. They called us Ruby Red and Snow White, ever since we played the characters in a fourth grade play. We were twenty when her life ended.

We had been walking home from rehearsal; we were doing _Alice in Wonderland_ and she had gotten the part of _The Queen_ and I had gotten _Alice_. We were talking about costumes when I noticed a black Sedan following us. Once we got to my apartment, I begged her to let Rocco take her home, but she refused. She told me I was paranoid, and then left. They found her two blocks away with seven bullet holes in her. Her father had owned the local crime family money and couldn't pay, so they took Ruby's life as a warning. The cops didn't get enough evidence to convict the men that did it, so they got away.

"You okay, lass?" I hear Connor ask me. I looked up confused.

"Huh?" I asked, staring at the boys' faces.

"Yeh were glaring at your fries," Murphy said. I frowned.

"You know what pisses me off?" I remarked, instead.

"Your French fries?" Rocco asked, like the smart-ass he was.

"No. Innocent girls who are shot down because their father owed some shit head money, and how that innocent girl's best friend had to go on for six years without her best friend," I replied. The boys looked at me in concern as I rose from the table and stomped out the door. I heard them following me.

"Where are you going?" Rocco asked.

"Church," I answered, handing him the keys to my car. "I'll have Jess take me home." He nodded. I went to walk away but he pulled me back.

"Is it alright I inform the guys? They wanted to know." I nodded. "Say a prayer for her from me."

I smiled sadly.

"That's not how it works, Roc."

"I know. Alright, just please," he begged. I nodded and took off toward the church. Once there, I shut my phone off and entered the old building. I sat in the middle and begin to pray.

'_Heavenly father, I know I really haven't been here in a while but I've been thinking a lot about Ruby. I miss her so much. If you can give her message for me, I would love that. Can you tell her that I'm going to play _Velma_ in _Chicago_? And if she wants to, she can pop down and see me? I would love that. Tell her Rocco sends his prayers, even if he doesn't send them himself. Lord, about my brother…he did something bad the other day... I'm sure you know about it. Can you forgive him, please? He's just a little lost right now, but I'm sure he'll find the way soon. That brings me to Connor and Murphy MacManus… Please tell me you meant for me to meet them. They're amazing! I know you are using them in your greater plan and you will keep them safe but can you keep them safe for me and everyone who look up to them? In your name we pray, amen.' _

I stood up and walked back outside. I started to get a weird feeling, as if I was being watched but I shook it off and called Jessica. It hardly rang. "Hello, Morgana. I didn't know they had phones in the castle?" she answered. I could hear the smile through the phone.

"You know me, Jess. I'm way beyond the year," I replied.

"What can I do for you?" she asked after a bit of light chuckling.

"I need a ride. Roc has my car and I'm at church."

"Be there in a minute."

"Thanks Jess," I said, getting ready to hang up.

"No problem, Ana." I hung up after that and sit down on the step, waiting for Jess to pull up. After a little while, she finally pulled up and I walked to her car, sliding in the passenger side. We smile in greeting and she begins driving me to the apartment. On the ride there, we talked about auditions and how well the kids were doing in my after school class. She told me about her art class she teaches with second graders. I smiled at how happy she was. We soon arrived at my apartment building.

I bid her goodbye and walked up to my apartment. The boys were passed out on the floor and I laughed. I grabbed three blankets and covered each one of them, followed by a kiss on the forehead. I went to my room and collapsed on my bed. I groaned and looked up at the ceiling. I had started to get a headache on the drive home. Jess had said it was from thinking too much. I didn't doubt that as I walked into the kitchen and look around for some _Advil_. I took some with some water and walked back into the living room where Rocco was smirking at me.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice," I snapped at him. He laughed.

"I felt the kiss on the forehead and saw you kiss the other two. Should I be worried, little sis?" he taunted.

"Rocco, shut the fuck up," I snapped.

"Just wondering. I mean, I know you haven't had sex since high school."

I heard someone laugh and I turned to find Murphy and Connor watching our encounter.

"Fuck you all. Now, I'm going to go pass out and not get up until tomorrow night. If I hear anything out of the three of you, I will castrate every single one of you," I threatened. With that, I walked into my room and fell to my bed. I passed out almost immediately.

The sound of my door being flung open woke me the next day. I glanced at my alarm clock and growled when I read one o'clock. I moved off my bed and threw open my bedroom door to find them in the kitchen, bleeding profusely from gunshot wounds.

"What happened?" I asked. They ignored me as Connor turned on the gas stove and slammed my new clothing iron down on the burner. He wrapped the cord around the handle so it wouldn't burn. "Sure, you can use that," I muttered. They ripped their clothes into tourniquets to begin nursing their wounds.

"Who the fuck was he, Rocco? I know ya fuckin' know!" Connor yelled at my brother. I leaned against the entry way and watched them. Rocco defended himself saying he didn't know who this unknown person was. Murphy yelled at him. _'B__ack at the farm, you all are going to bleed to death while arguing,_' I thought.

"Fuck you both! You ask me! He was aiming at you!" Rocco snapped.

"HEY SHIT HEADS!" I shouted, over their loud voices when I couldn't take it anymore. They looked toward me. "Do you really want to bleed to death? How about you cauterize the wounds and then yell at Rocco?" Rocco glared at me. "And then you will explain what happened." They nodded.

"You gonna help?" Murphy asked.

"And puke my guts out? No, I would like my burger to stay down. I'll be in the shower." I turned and went to the bathroom. I started the shower and hopped in, flinching every time I heard a muffled cry. I stared at the shower curtain and didn't realize when the water turned cold. I was so deep in thought I heard someone say something but I didn't know if it was directed at me or what.

"Ana?" a voice said snapping me from my thought. I stuck my head out from behind the curtain and Murphy stood inside the bathroom door with a towel.

"The water turned cold," I said absentmindedly. He frowned.

"Are ya alright?" he asked. I looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

"No, Murph, I'm not alright," I answered, honestly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, handing me the towel. I wrapped it around me and stepped outside.

"You guys were shot at," I whispered. There was a moment of silence and I shook my head. "Sorry, just letting myself have a girl moment. No harm done." He nodded and looked around.

"Where exactly is your clothes?" he asked.

"In my room?" I said confused.

"So you're going to walk through the kitchen and living room to your room?"

"Yeah it's not like any of you are going to jump me." I heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like '_I might_'. I stared at him. He looked up and met my eyes. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and I smiled.

"Shut it," he said as I walked out of the room. Rocco and Connor's conversation stopped once I exited the bathroom.

"DAMN IT, MORGANA! PUT SOME FUCKIN CLOTHES ON!" Rocco yelled trying to cover Conn's eyes, whose jaw was to the floor. I could hear Murphy laughing behind me.

"I'm in a towel, Rocco. Not stark naked so grow the fuck up," I said with a sly smirk as I walked to my room.

"Ya sister is fuckin' hot, Roc!" I heard Murphy say. Connor agreed, then the sound of something hitting someone. I got dressed in a green sundress and walked back out to sit next to Murphy on the couch.

"So how did my brother lose a finger?" I asked. Murphy explained to me how an old guy caught them off guard and started shooting at them. I couldn't help it; I started laughing.

"Shut up! It's not funny," Rocco snapped.

"I'm sorry," I said with a grin. "You're telling me an old geezer is the one who shot you up?"

"Fucker had six guns," Rocco explained. I went to make a smart ass comment but my stomach took that time to grumble, causing all eyes to be on me. Laughter soon followed. I told them to shut up as I reached for the phone.

"Chinese good for everyone?" Murphy leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I prefer Italian." I blushed and dialed the number to _The Great Wall_. I put the phone to my ear as Murphy kissed my neck, causing me to giggle. Connor and Rocco turned to face us; Connor laughed.

"Can you keep that shit to yourself? I do not need to see my little sister being defiled," Rocco said.

"Hello, Ms. Della Rocco," a small voice answered the phone.

"Hey Lee, where's your mom?"

"Helping with a costumer. She saw it was you and told me to answer it."

"How do you like the third grade?" She explained how the kids in her class were picking on her because she was behind in math. After about five minutes of conversation, her mother got on.

"Sorry about that Ana," the voice of Eline Shen came over the phone.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Eline," I said with a smile. She asked me what I wanted tonight and I smiled , ordering enough of my usual for four people. After I hung up the phone, we settled down and began watching another Manly movie, much to my dismay. I heard Murphy yawn and felt him put his arm behind me; I started laughing. Connor and Rocco looked at us in confusion. I felt my face get red from lack of air.

"What the hell is wrong?" Rocco asked. Connor looked at Murphy, who was glaring at me, and joined me in my laughter. Rocco repeated his question.

"He-he-he-" I gasped for air and began to calm down enough to explain what I was laughing at. "Murphy yawned, and then he put his arm around me." This sent Connor and Rocco into another fit of laughter. Murphy looked at little put out so I laughed and hugged him. He hugged me back and I inhaled his smoky scent, sighing outwardly as I did.

* * *

><p>Well there you go... i want to thank littlemija69 who is super great when i send her each chapter for editing! Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**The next three chapters have not been beta-ed. so if there is grammer issues i apologize in advance. lol review please**

**P.S. Thank you to Claire Can't Bear and Sierra for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Chapter Five:**

**-Ana's POV-**

Rocco, Connor, Murphy and I sat around the table, eating our dinner and watching the news, Suddenly, Smecker came on the news making an announcement that he is heading up the investigation to find the three men. Rocco shut the TV off, I frown

"i was watching that," I muttered poking at my sweet and sour chicken.

"Shit." Connor say taking a drink of his beer, I was beginning to think that was all they drank,

"What?" Roc asked as he points to the TV, "What, that guy?"

I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my soda,

"That's the guy that got us off the hook with the "Checkov" thing." Murphy explains.

"Checkov?" I asked; a grin appearing on my face, "you had a star trek thing?"

They laughed and explained what happened on St. Patrick's Day, and the morning after, I nod.

"And he is one smart man." Connor said

"They got nothing." Rocco said, I laughed at his grammar, mom would kill him if she heard him.

"This guy is very sharp. If he hasn't figured us out yet, he will." Conn said

"they don't let idiots into the FBI, Rocco, so he'll figure it out, you did lose a finger." I said before standing up and walking into the kitchen to throw my food away.

"You bet your sweet ass he will." Murphy said. I grinned and felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Well, I'd say that makes him a lia-fuckin-bility." I glared at my brother as the The boys look at each other. Connor tells Rocco That Smecker was not to be touched, Murphy followed up by saying that he was a good man. Rocco mutters then looks around at the bloody mess; then to me,

"you gonna need help cleaning up?"

I shook my head No and began cleaning, Murphy started helping me minutes later.

By the time we were done, it was early morning and I was sitting on Murphy's lap with my head in the crook of his neck. Connor stands up and says something about going to church I stand up, and asked if I could change before we left, Connor rolled his eyes but nodded.

* * *

><p>-3rd person's POV-<p>

While Ana changed; Connor smirked at Murphy as he sat fidgeting in his seat and looking at the door to Ana's room. Connor nudged Rocco who started laughing causing Murphy to look at them. He flipped them off and they heard a door open; Ana walked out wearing a blue sundress and a pair of flats. Connor wolf whistles; earning him a punch in the arm from Ana.

"Let's go," Ana said with a grin as she walks to her car. Connor calls shot gun as he jumps into Ana's car. Murphy mutters to himself as he climbs into Vincenzo's car with Rocco. They pulled up to the church Minutes later; Rocco began complaining as he exited his car. As soon as Ana got out Murphy took her hand and led her into the church. Rocco informed the group he was going to get some smokes and left.

Smecker staggered out of the bar. He was absolutely wrecked. Rocco exited the store just down the street. He opened a new pack of cigarettes as he spotted Smecker at the other end of the block. He followed the stumbling agent, fumbling for his gun.

Connor, Murphy and Ana are at prayer in the back of the church. Connor and Ana look up; as someone walked in and seen Smecker and Rocco way up in the front. Ana looks at Connor confused; The Irishman's eyes were ablaze. He got up and walked to the front where There are two confessional booths with a priest booth in the middle. Ana watched Smecker go in the booth on the far left. Rocco tried the door. The Priest walked to the middle one and slid in a key; opening it. Rocco shoved him in and went in behind him. Connor has quickened his pace. He tried both doors finding them locked and goes into the confessional on the right. Ana shook her head before going back to her prayer.

Rocco put his gun to the priest's head. He knew that if his sister caught wind of this he'd never hear the end of it. "You gonna do what I say, got it?" he told the priest. The priest nods

"I'm sorry you're gonna hafta see this. Don't look at me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't see." The Priest cried out.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Connor started furiously working his fingers through the lattice work to open the slider to the priest's booth from his side. Rocco took the priest and put his face in front of the slider to Smecker's booth, gun to the back of his head.

"Don't do this my son." the Priest says, Rocco demanded him to open the slider. "Have you no fear of God?"

"That's who I'm doing this for, now open the fuckin' thing." Rocco snapped. Connor finally got the slider open. Rocco's long hair hung just inches from Connor's face. Connor put his thumb and forefinger through, desperately reaching for a lock of Rocco's hair. Rocco jostled the priest and put the gun hard to his head.

"Father, I'll do you right here."

"God have mercy on my soul." The priest whispered; Rocco started to move the priest aside and put his gun to Smecker's now open slider. Finally, Connor snagged a piece of Rocco's hair and pulled him back hard and fast by it, until his head slammed into the lattice work. Rocco grabbed the priest back into position. Connor grabbed a nice wad of Rocco's hair with his left hand, so that the side of Rocco's face is now pressed to the lattice. Connor then put a gun to Rocco's head.

"You little fuck. Let him go. I'll drop you right here." Connor threatened.

"Okay, just calm down. He could hurt us, brother. He could ruin the whole thing." Rocco said trying to defend himself

"Let him go or I will deliver you, right now." Connor warned again pulling the Hammer of his gun back.

"You won't do it Connor, you won't. You love me man." Smecker finally woke up from his drunken stupor. He looked through the slider window.

"Hello? You there?" he Slurred.

"Y-Yes my son." the priest says

"Do your thing Father. Don't fuck this up." Rocco threatened. The priest asked what he wanted him to say. Rocco told him to act natural and the priest starts asking the usual questions

"How long since your last confession, my son?" The priest asked; Smecker informed him that he never confessed before. Smecker began explaining how he should burst into flames that he came to the church for advice not salvation. Connor and Rocco stopped their fighting and began listening. The priest asked Smecker why he has come to church if he was not religious.

"Why have I come to a church? I never have before. I guess I just... felt I should." Smecker told the priest. The priest asked him what he meant. And Smecker started explaining how he pus evil men behind bars and how the law has Tape and Loopholes for some people to slip through. He started talking about the MacManus brothers; how they take care of them as if they have God's permission. Smecker says that he should arrest them Technically.

"God's permission? God doesn't..." The priest started but Rocco shook him causing him to shut up.

"But in this day and age I believe what they do is... necessary. I feel it is... correct."

"You believe?" The Priest asked and Smecker answers with a Yes. "You feel? A soul is what gives you feelings. Happiness, guilt, right or wrong. It is a conduit through which the Lord speaks to us. You felt that your answers would be here in the house of God today. You feel these men are necessary. The Lord has spoken to you twice this day." Rocco and Connor both looked surprise as the priest spoke.

"Has he now?" Smecker says; The priest explains how he entered the house of the Lord under his own free will; how he was speaking of beliefs and feelings. Then he asked Smecker if it was so much to believe that God brought him to the church. Smecker replied with an 'I guess not' The Priest explained it was east to be sarcastic about religion but it is harder to take hints from God; that Smecker should take a stand. Smecker and The Priest talk a bit more before Smecker says more to himself that He believed that Connor and Murphy are right. The priest asks if Smecker knew them personally; He answers with a Yes.

"Do you think they would harm an innocent man, for any reason?"

"No. They would never do that." The priest started to show signs of anger as he turned to Rocco. "Well, the two Irish guys wouldn't. But the Italian guy, he might. He's kind of an idiot."

Fear returned to the priests face. Rocco pressed the gun hard to the priests head and jostled him.

"Goddam right, I am." Rocco muttered; Smecker started talking about how he did his job for fifteen tears and how everything he wished he could do; Connor and Murphy does. Then he asked the priest what he should do.

"The laws of God are higher than the laws of man." Is all the Priest said and It's as if a cloud had been lifted from Smecker.

"Yes! Yes! I was thinking that, too. No. I was feeling it. All I needed was to hear you say it! Amen! I'll help them." Smecker says; the Priest asks God for forgiveness, as Smecker thanks him and attempted to do the sign of the cross but screwed it up. Ana who now stood outside the confession booth that Rocco had gone into smiled at Smecker as he exited his booth.

"Morning." she said He just nodded to her and left the church; after a few seconds Rocco exited the booth and shut the door behind him. Connor and Ana stood outside, hands on their hips. Rocco smiles at them as Connor fumed. Ana looked as if she was ready to throttle him.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways." Rocco giggled. Connor slapped him in the back of the head and kicked him in the ass. Rocco was still giggling as Murphy walked up and took Ana's hand. They walked out of the church in search of a phone booth.

* * *

><p><strong>so there it is! review please and i hope you like it.<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**-Ana's POV-**

I held Murphy's hand as Connor talked with Smecker. He explained about the old guy causing me to laugh; earning a few glares from Conn and Roc. Murphy just kissed my cheek; I smiled spotting a coffee shop.

"i'm going to get a coffee." I said kissing Murphy. They nod and I ran across the street to the coffee bean. Twenty-five ridiculous minutes later I walked out to find the guys all looking at me with serious faces. My stomach instantly dropped knowing whatever was going to happen would be bad.

"what's going on?" I asked; my brother hugs me making me spill my coffee.

"We're going to hit Poppa Joe tonight." Connor sayed looking down.

"I'll come wi-" I start only to be cut off by Murphy shouting 'No' I looked at him confused.

"you're not going anywhere! To the theater then home that's it!" he stated; I go to tell him off but something in the way he looked at me caused the thought to leave my mind. I shook my head and got into the car.

Connor drove as I watched the streets pass and soon we ended up in front of the theater. I looked at Murphy who offered me a smile; I didn't return it as I got out. I heard him get out and take my hand.

"you think we're not coming back." he whispered; I nodded my head and he spun me around. I stared into his Blue eyes; he put his hand behind my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck making us closer. A honk broke us apart; Murphy glareed at Conn and Roc who were making kissing faces.

"be safe." I whispered to him; he grinned and kissed me again.

"Always." he said getting into the car. I entered the theater to a smiling Tess; she began bugging me with questions about Murphy. So I had to tell her about EVERYTHING. About the calling, what they were doing tonight, which surprising enough she understood. I frowned before sighing.

"About Ruby." I said, "she didn't just go missing...a mobster killed her."

"What?" Tess exclaimed; holding back the tears I told her the whole story. By the time we were done talking it was going for eight. Suddenly Tess smiled and stood up talking about all the excitement of today she forgot to tell me the great news; I frowned before standing up. She handed me a script; the first page full of cast member names and the characters they were to play. I found my name near the top; following the dots I stared at the name Velma Kelly. I smiled and looked up at my best friend who wore the same smile.

"you're serious" I said; she nodded and I hugged her. There was a cough and we turned and standing in the doorway was Smecker.

"Mr. Smecker?"

"i need your help." he said.

An hour later we sat in my room as Paul Smecker explained what was going on to me, he was applying make-up to his face.

"so we have to dress like hookers?" i asked going to my closet and shifting through my clothes; I had to admit that his plan seemed far fetched but if Murph, Roc, and Conn were in trouble I'd have to help. I found a dress from an old Halloween party and pulled it out.

"will this work?" she asked holding up; Paul grinned and shook his head yes. I dressed and put on make-up before standing and face Paul. I asked him how I looks and he smiled as he replied with a sulty. He rubbed his hands together and walked towards the door. He handed me a gun with a sliencer; which I put in her purse.

At Yakavetta's house; There was a knock at the door. Geno jumped with fright and then looked out the peep hole. He saw two well-formed pairs of woman's breasts; He opened the door. Two stunning blondes stood before him. Smecker wore a short, hot pink dress and a white scarf around her neck, as well as six inch platform heels. Ana had five inch Heels; not trusting herself in Six, and wears a short Sparkly black dress.

"Joey Bevo sent us over. As entertainment." Ana smiled at the man but inside she was screaming for him to die at the way he looked them over.

"Listen baby. Tonight ain't the night for this shit." he said; Ana readjusted herself so more of her breast were showing. "Bevo's so great. Always sending us hot girls."

"You look like you could use a quickie." Smecker kissed him full on the lips and rubbed up against him. Ana almost puked; but Geno was convinced.

"Hey, Chappy!" Another man emerged into the hall way only to exclaim. Geno informs him that he hadn't been laid in weeks that it would only take five minutes; which caused Ana to grin. Smecker nudged her.

"If I die cause you're getting a piece of ass, I'll come back and beat you to death with a big rubber dick." He said causing Ana to laugh a little; Chappy looked at her as if seeing her for the first time standing there.

"Don't worry about it. Just for that take her to HoJo." Ana walked towards Chappy who took her to the man; Chappy pushed her towards HoJo, Ana sighed before putting on a sultry smile.

"Come on big man give it to me hard." she said getting into the hooker character. Mafioso grinned and started taking her to his room. Ana Smiled "why don't we go into the hall. I like an audience."

the idea of fucking a girl where people could see it made HoJo grin. She had him sit in a chair and asked where the bathroom was so she could freshen up. He pointed towards a bathroom licking his lips and she walked off.

Meanwhile, Smecker and Geno were in a small bathroom adjoining the foyer. They were groping each other and Smecker avoids any contact with his crotch. Smecker got down on the floor and started to wiggle and seductively touch himself. Geno stood over him, straddling Smecker's hips as he undid his pants. Suddenly, Smecker grabbed both of Geno's ankles and had him locked in position. He repeatedly kicked Geno in the balls from his lying position on the floor. The guy fell on his back unconscious. Smecker, using a silencer, shot him in the head.

Ana emerged the bathroom after giving herself a pep talk to find HoJo already dead.

"What?" she said before a man walked out from the shadows. He held his finger to his lips as he took her arm and hid her.

"It's on now. It's on now. Too far." Smecker whispered as he walked down the hall, striding in his high heels, wig back in place. He thoughtlessly blew Chappy away as he passed his position and ran down a long hallway. He turned a corner and pointed his gun at the Mafioso cohort but paused. Ana was no where to be found He was already sitting with his throat cut. Smecker looked puzzled as Il Duce withdrew from the shadows behind him. The Duke pistol whipped Smecker. Ana gasped from her hiding spot.

"I'm not going to hurt you lass." he says; he holds out his arm which she takes. Trusting this man for some reason. "Il Duce."

"Morgana." she said as they walked towards the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>Again this has not been beta-ed i was just so excited to put the three chapters up!<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**-3rd Person-**

Connor, Murphy, and Rocco were all hand cuffed to chairs in the seated position. Their clothes were ripped and they had been beaten severely; Blood covered them. Rocco was uncuffed and two men held his open hand up as Yakavetta put a pistol at the base of his remaining pinky finger.

"You gonna tell me what's going on here? Huh! You little fuck! Gimme some answers!" Yakavetta yelled. The boys all yelled for him to fuck off. Although Rocco was terrified, he is holding out. His thoughts momentarily went to Ana as Yakavetta fired and Rocco's finger was gone. The blood splattered on Connor's face. Rocco screamed in pain saying fuck you through his sobs. After re-cuffing Rocco, Yakavetta and his goons exit.

"SHIT!" rocco yelled; "Ana's gonna kill us."

Connor and Murphy laughed before looking towards the door.

Yakavetta went into the hall with four men. Geno, very big; Chappy, who wore sunglasses even in the dark, trying to look cool; HoJo; who was slick and good-looking. Another Mafioso cohort was with them as well.

"What do you guys think?" Yakavetta asked them. Geno commented on them being tough. He doubted they would talk. HoJo told his boss he knew Rocco and he wasn't smart enough to pull shit by himself; He thought The Irish were the brains.

"There's only one way to get them to talk." Yakavetta said as he walked towards the room again. He sauntered up to Rocco very nonchalantly and shot him in the chest. Rocco's chair was blown back to the floor. The boys were screaming and crying as Yakavetta walked out.

"You guys?" Rocco Sputtered.

"We're here brother." Connor said tears rolled down his face, Rocco told them they had to keep going. Murphy told him that they would.

"You'll make it outta here. Ana, She needs someone. Tell her..." He stared choking; "Tell Her..."

"We will brother we'll tell her." Connor said. As Rocco died, they fell into prayer.

In the front foyer Yakavetta lit up a cigar and started talking to his men.

"Once you set him in motion, you can't call him off. He thinks it's still on." Chappy said about Il Duce. Yakavetta stopped as if terrified with a thought.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" He snapped. Hojo stuttered in confusion; "Hey, I don't have my name spray painted on the front of this house. There are no big pictures of me anywhere. If this guy thinks the job is still a go then I got green money says the mother fucker's out in the bushes already. I'm fucking gone! I'm leaving you guys to deal with this."

The four guys are left alone. They all looked far from confident except for Geno. He smirked saying that it was one fucking guy. HoJo looked at him in disbelief; he told Geno to take the front and told the others to cover the exits and if they see him just shoot him on the spot. He was going back down to the basement,

Murphy has scooted his chair in front of Connor's. He had his back to Connor. He stretched his neck over and bit at the collar of his p-coat. He gathered as much of the material in his mouth as he could. He let out a muffled 'Do It!' Connor, still sobbing, began to kick his brother's left hand repeatedly. Breaking the first time; Murphy screamed through the shirt. Finally, it was broken enough and Murphy pulled it through the cuff. He stood and broke the chair into pieces and grabbed the sharpest piece.

Hojo entered and Murphy shoves the sharp stick up through the bottom of his chin into his head. He dragged him around the room yelling random shit to his face as Connor jumpped up and down in his chair in rage, wanting a piece of the action.

Murphy threw the man down and Connor proceeded to viciously kick his dead body. Murphy removed the man's two guns, shiny nickel-plated 45s.

Connor and Murphy were on their knees in front of Rocco, whom they have sat back up in the chair. They gently placed pennies in his eye and sobbed as they begin to recite the prayer. As they speak, Il Duce watched with Ana behind him. He then began to whisper the prayer right along with them. Their words match up perfectly, causing Ana to stare at the older man. He leaned against the wall, holstered his guns, and withdrew a cigarette. He rolled it along his tongue and twisted it into his lips. He motioned for Ana to walk in; as she entered she kept looking at the floor. She then looked at the boys; who were still reciting a prayer as Il Duce striked a match. They reacted instantly; causing Ana to look behind them; Still kneeling the boys each point a nickel-plated 45 toward The Duke. They turn in time to see Ana fall to the floor tears rolling down her face; Il Duce paused to help her back up; then he strides into the room and proceeds to recite the last half of the Prayer. He stops between the kneeling boys and finishes off the prayer.

Ana shoved passed Il Duce to her brother's body; she sat at his feet, clutching his leg; willing god to bring him back.

The boys are stunned as they realize this was their father. He made the sign of the cross over Rocco. Then he looked down to the upturned faces of his sons, He placed a hand on each of their cheeks. Ana looked at the Father son moment; and got angry.

"THIS IS WHAT GOD'S PLAN WAS?" she stood up yelling. "THAT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!"

Murphy went to her and tried to comfort her but she shoved him; told him to fuck off and she turned back to her brother.

* * *

><p>-A Week Later-<p>

-Ana's POV-

I stood between Tess and Jessica at the cemetery; as they lowered Roc's Coffin into the plot. I knew they were there; Smecker told me that they would be. But just seeing Murphy and Connor made the pain of losing Rocco hurt worse. The priest held out a urn of dirt for me to take some; I took a hand full and got closer; I got on my knees and held my hand on my lap getting dirt on my dress.

"I love you Big Brother." I whispered dropping the dirt down onto the coffin. The priest walks over to me to inform me the people were leaving. I told tess and jessica to go on to my apartment without me; and just sat there staring down at the coffin that held my brother's body. It was like the flood gate had opened; once I started crying I couldn't stop. I probably looked like a baby sitting in the middle of a cemetery crying over my brother's body. I felt arms wrap around me and the familiar sent of Cigarettes, Beer, and gun powder that came with the MacManus brother's surrounded me.

"I'm so sorry ana." Murphy whispered in my ear as I clung to him crying. He brought my face out from his P-coat and I stared into his Blue eyes; "He told us to tell you he loved you."

this made me cry even harder.

"and we promised we'd take care of you." Connor said crouching down to hug me. Murphy picks me up and carried me to their car. He kept whispering sweet nothings into my ear the whole way there.

* * *

><p>Hey Three chapters in one day; don't you all love me?<p>

RainbowShelby


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long but i have good news i have finished this Rocco's sister! and i am working on the story that goes along with All Saint's Day; The Pending title is All Saint's Have To Fall Sometime...But i might shorten it. be looking for it! there's three more chapters counting this one! thanks for reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**-3rd Person-**

**-3 months later-**

Connor and Murphy were both sleeping; Ana wrapped up next to Murphy as Il Duce sat smoking a cigarette and looking out the window. Both boys threw their arms out; Murphy narrowly missed Ana, mimicking a crucified Christ. Their father turned, sees this, turned back. The boys woke with a start; Connor looked to his father, who was already staring at him.

"How far are we going with this, Da?" Connor asked as Murphy kissed Ana on the forehead as he unwrapped her arms from his waist.

"The questions is not, "how far?" The question is, "Do you possess the constitution, the depth of faith to go as far as is needed?"

Murphy looked at Ana; they'd have leave her. She had been working so hard on _Chicago _and he couldn't ask her to come with them.

"what's going on?" Ana asked rubbing her eyes like a child; causing Murphy to smile. He stood up and walked over to her; picking her up.

"we've got to get you to your apartment." he said; she shook her head no and attempted to pull him back down on the bed. The men laughed as Murphy threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the door. Ana began beating her fists against Murphy's back; Her laughter filled the room. They get into her car and drove to her apartment.

Ana stared at Murphy with a huge grin on her face. They had been talking about the show and Murphy promised he wouldn't miss opening night. For the first time since rocco's death Ana felt complete as she stared into Murphy's deep blue eyes; never breaking contact she pushed him to the bed. Their Bodies met; and if was like nothing else existed. They moved together taking off the clothing as if it was on fire. They fit together perfectly; as if meant for each other.

* * *

><p>An hour later Murphy watched as Ana made something to eat. He knew it was wrong to promise something he knew he couldn't do but the look on her face when she presented him with the ticket; she was so happy for the first time since Rocco's death that he didn't want to hurt her more. He heard her singing softly to herself as she stirred the stew she made. She looked so beautiful standing there; her blonde hair a mess; a smile on her face, like she was thinking of what they were doing moments before; in her room...in her shower... thank god Connor and His Dad were at the hotel.<p>

"Murphy?" he heard her say; he looks up and smiles

"Yeah hun?"

"you looked sad for a moment." she said sitting a bowl of stew in front of him; she kissed him before sitting down next to him to eat.

"I Love you Ana you know that right?" She grinned and nod.

"I love you too Murphy; Now eat you have a big day tomorrow." she said before standing up and walking to her room.

Ana sat on her bed staring at the door. Tomorrow her Boyfriend, Her Best Guy Friend, and their father would be killing the man who killed her brother. Connor and Murphy had already informed her that she was not going with now matter how much she screamed, cussed, and threatened. They made a promise to Rocco and they were not about to let the whole world know who she was. Her life with Murphy, They whole four months, had been great and she knew she loved him, but something didn't feel right to her. He wasn't telling her something. She looked up as the door opened; Murphy walked in and sat by her on the bed. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. If it was going to be the last night he would be with his girl; he sure as hell wasn't spending it eating stew.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short... i wanted Murphy and Ana to have some alone time before the courthouse scene!<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	9. Chapter 9

**So one more chapter after this. this chapter is technically the end of the movie but i wanted to put _Chicago_ in it so that's what the last chapter is going to be! well that and how she feels when she finds out that Murphy and Connor left with out saying goodbye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The next morning Ana stood Murphy as Connor and Il Duce pulled up; frowning Ana kissed Murphy before starting up to the theater; Murphy watched her walk in before he got in;

"did you tell her we're leaving right after?" Connor asks; Murphy shook his head. Connor sighed and shook his head; "she's never going to forgive you."

Murphy just turned back to the window. Minutes later they pulled up to the Court house; Smecker opened the door from the inside and let men in. He walked one way; they walk the other through the grand courthouse halls. The media, with their cameras and notebooks, were at the back of the courtroom. Yakavetta was testifying on the stand; Cocky as ever. Two Media guys talked about how he was going to get off; The MacManusus stood in the foyer. There were a pair of doors that went to the outside hallway and a pair that went to the inside courtroom. There was an armed guard directly inside the courtroom, in front of the doors. Connor waved the guard into the foyer and started talking to him. Then Il Duce zapped him with a stun gun. The guard dropped to the floor, incapacitated and drooling as the boys handcuffed him. Connor pulled out a length of chain and draped it through the door handles that lead from the hall into the foyer. He locked them in with a padlock.

"How long do these put a man down for?" Their Father asked

"Ten minutes." Murphy replied; His father zaped the incapacitated man a second time.

"Twenty is a bit better." he said answering the confused expression that was on Murphy's face. They suit up, Connor and Murphy in their usual masks and gloves, Il Duce was already in his usual dark hat and glasses.

The boys started for the courtroom door but Il Duce gently held them back. He took a moment, then slowly removed his hat and glasses. His sons looked at one another and then removed their masks. One thought of the killing that was going to take place; the other thought of a blonde he was leaving behind. The three looked into each others eyes for a moment.

"Due to the lack of hard evidence..." the judge started; The three burst in, guns drawn, and were walking down the aisle.

"All media to the back! Drop the cameras! Drop 'em!" Il Duce yelled; Terrified, they all obeyed. Connor and Murphy pulled Yakavetta from the witness booth by his hair and placed him on his knees just before the judge's bench. They faced him toward the occupants of the courtroom. Their father walked up and motioned for the judge, who was now banging his gavel and shouting in protest, to come off the stand.

As soon as he was within arms reach, Il Duce took him by the collar and drags him down the aisle all the way to where the media stood in horror. He turned and walked back down the aisle.

"You people have been chosen to reveal our existence to the world. You will witness what happens here today and you will tell of it afterwards." Il Duce shouted to the people in the room; All eyes Snapped to the front. Yakavetta told his friends to do something; Il Duce kept them covered. He passed the front, he looked and seen a woman with her head down crying into her hands; She is on the left side. He gently tilted her chin forward, her eyes fixated on a faded blue butterfly on the back of his hand.

"You must watch dear. It'll all be over soon." He whispered to her. Il Duce took out a flask. He poured the booze on the judges bench and set it ablazed. Fire alarms started to sound. Connor and Murphy jumpped up on the lawyers' tables. Murphy on the prosecution side, Connor on the defense. Il Duce has his sawed-off to the back of Yakavetta's head.

"Now, you will receive us." Connor yelled over the alarm

"We do not ask for your poor or your hungry." Murphy shouted also over the alarm

"We do not want your tired and sick."

"It is your corrupt we claim."

"It is your evil, who will be sought by us."

"With every breath we shall hunt them down." Murphy shouted thinking of Rocco and of Ana's friend Ruby.

"Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies."

"Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal. These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace."

"These are not polite suggestions. They are codes of behavior and those that ignore them will pay the dearest cost." Connor yelled as he pointed to Yakavetta.

"There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth" Murphy pointed to Yakavetta's people. "Not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption... into our domain."

"For if you do, there will come the day when you look behind you and see we three. And on that day you will reap it."

"And we will send you to whatever God you wish." Connor and Murphy jumpped off the table. They approached Yakavetta and stood on either side of their father. All three men held guns to his head and recited the prayer. As they speak, the right side of the courtroom screamed in protest. The left watched in wide-eyed terror, although some men encouraged them to do it. Yakavetta, accepting his fate, closed his eyes. Peacefully, he did the sign of the cross. The all fired at once. The room exploded in confusion. The three exit the back.

The MacManuses; now changed, were all shackled and in blue jumpsuits of the Boston lock-up facility with bags over their heads. Duffy was in full uniform with a shotgun behind them. Smecker was leading he prisoners down the hall. He flashed his F.B.I. identification to every cop he encountered.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry it was short but next chapter is longer. mainly cause there's a song in it from Chicago!<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here it is this is the end of Rocco's sister! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten.<strong>

Ana took a look out the curtain trying to find those Beautiful Blue eyes she fell in love with; with no luck she walked dressing room.

"What's wrong Hun?" Jessica asked.

"he's not here." Ana pouted as Tess helped her put her black wig on. Someone calls show time in 2 minutes and Ana put a smile on her face. She stood and took Tess's hand. They sent a prayer up to Rudy dedicating the show to her. Tess hugged Ana before grabbing a mic and walking to front stage to welcome everyone.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" The Announcer Says, as The Dance captain is pacing back and forth waiting for someone.

"Has anybody seen the Kelly sisters?" He asked as he pointed to someone, "You, you're up in 5."  
>Ana walked on stage, with a black Wig and her black flapper costume.<br>"Where the hell have you been? And where is Veronica?" The dance Captain asked panicked.

"she isn't herself tonight" Ana said

"But tonight's your sister act."

"Don't sweat it. I'll can do it alone. Shit! All right!" Ana said; he rushed her onstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Onyx club is proud to present Chicago's hottest show in the world. Two Jazz babes moving as one. The Kelly sisters!" Ana walked over by the piano and started to sing 'All That Jazz'

"_Come on babe  
>Why don't we paint the town?<br>And all that Jazz  
>I'm gonna rouge my knees<br>And roll my stockings down  
>And all that jazz<br>Start the car  
>I know a whoopee spot<br>Where the gin is cold  
>But the piano's hot<br>It's just a noisy hall  
>Where there's a nightly brawl<br>And all  
>That<br>Jazz  
><em>She sang a couple more verses before Jessica and Reed walked onto the left side of the stage.

"Jazz" Jessica as Roxie Hart said from the other side of the stage.

"Let's go, babe." Reed Michael as Fred says

"But l didn't even meet your friend. That; that manager guy."

"Don't worry, Roxie. It's all taken care of."

"You told him about me?"

"Yeah, kid. lt's all arranged."

Ana started singing again as Jess and Reed pretended to make out as they went to Roxie's apartment.  
>"Oh!" Jessica says, "Hello, Mrs. Borusewicz."<p>

"Mrs. Hart." The older woman said giving them a disgusted look; Jessica smiles and tells her that Fred was her brother_._ They entered the room and jumped onto the bed.  
>"Say it again." Jess said, crawling over to Reed<p>

"You're a star, kid. My little shooting star!" Reed told her; Jessica giggled and kissed Reed. Ana was led of the stage in handcuffs. She smiles as she changes into her jail outfit.

"you did great!" Tess said, "you see them?"

"No but he said they'd come before they left." Ana whispered, "He promised."

Tess Smiled.

"They're probably in the balcony so they aren't seen."

Ana nodded and walked over to Diana who was playing Mama Morton.

"i heard about your brother," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

She hugged Ana before walking to the stage. Ana stood there waiting for them to change the set to the Cells. Ana took a deep breathe and sat on a table legs crossed as Jessica and Diana walked into the main part of the jail.

"Hey, mama. Come here." she said,

"Velma Kelly? You're the Velma Kelly? You know I was there that night? I was there that night that you got arrested." Jessica said, Ana didn't even look at her

"Yeah, you and half of Chicago." Ana said holding up an article, "Look at this, Mama. Another story of announcing me in Redbook magazine. Not in memory do we recall so finishing horrible in double homicide."

"Maybe you couldn't buy that kind of publicity." Diana said

"Couldn't buy it? I guess I can keep these then."

"Let's try."

Ana walked to the side of the stage and quickly pulled off the jail house costume to show the Cell Block Tango costume showing off her legs; She smiled to Diana who walked backstage.

_Pop.  
>Six.<br>__Squish.  
>Uh-Uh.<br>Cicero.  
>Lipschitz!<em>_  
>"<em>And now, the six merry murderers from the Cooke county jail in their rendition of The Cell-block Tango." The Announcer said

_Pop._  
><em>Six.<br>Squish.  
>Uh-Uh.<br>Cicero.  
>Lipschitz!<br>__**He had it coming  
>He had it coming<br>He only had himself to blame.  
>If you'd have been there<br>If you'd have seen it**__  
>I betcha you would have done the same!<br>Pop.  
>Six.<br>Squish.  
>Uh-Uh.<br>Cicero.  
>Lipschitz!<br>__**He had it coming  
>He had it coming<br>He only had himself to blame.  
>If you'd have been there<br>**__**If you'd have seen it**__  
>I betcha you would have done the same!<br>_"Yeah, but did you do it?" Jessica asks her

"UH UH, not guilty!"

Suddenly Ana was in the front dancing;

"_My sister, Veronica, and I had this double act and my husband, Charlie, traveled around with us. Now for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row, one, two, three, four, five... Splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night before the show we are in a hotel Cicero, the three of us, sittin' up in a hotel room, boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice, so I went out to get some. I come back, open the door And there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen -the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead."_

as the song came to an end; the Audience clapped and the curtain closed. Ana walked to the side and smiled at Tess.

"so a cop dropped this by a couple of minutes ago." she said handing her a card. Ana smiled and read it.

_Ana_

_I'm sorry but Connor and I had to miss opening night; by now we're on a boat heading somewhere. I know you'll probably never talk to me again but you have to understand how sorry I am. I'll write you every day._

_I love you_

_Murphy._

Ana crumpled the letter up and threw it in the trash. Tess walked up to her and pulled her into a hug whispering how sorry she was that Murphy was a jerk.

* * *

><p>That night after the show; Ana didn't go to the cast party. She drove to Rocco's grave and started yelling at him; for leaving her like Ruby did when he promised he would stay and take care of her. She hated him; he hated his Irish accent she became so accustomed to hearing when she came home from rehearsal. She hated his beautiful blue eyes she stared into for hours thinking that she was going to marry him. He promised he'd be at her show; he knew how important it was for her. He watched her work herself to death preparing for the show. She heard someone approach and take her in their arms.<p>

"Lets get you home." Tess whispered helping her up. Ana clung to her best friend as they walked back to her car and drove to Ana's apartment. Tess helped her broken best friend up the stairs to her apartment and helped her into bed. She turns to leave only to hear a weak 'thank you' from Ana; Tess frowns but replies with an 'your welcome'. She walks out of the apartment to find a man standing by the door; it was the same man who gave her the note.

"can you get a message to MacManus?" Smecker nods; "Good tell him I ever see him again I'm going to take his gun; shove it down his throat and pull the fucking trigger."

The end!

* * *

><p><strong>i know i know i'm such a bad person! but i promise Murphy and Ana will see each other again!<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


End file.
